Role Switch Second Season
by Tetsuoshi
Summary: Sasuke finally returned to the village after he finished training with Jiraya. But when he comes back he will be facing tons of tough challenges but the most complicated one will be getting Naruto to come back. But will he succeed or fail?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, thanks for the wait! The second season is finally up!

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V.

Its been two-and-a-half years since i last returned to the Leaf Village. So many things have changed like Lady Tsunade getting her own bust on the Hokage Monument. "Well its been a while but I finally completed the training. Right Jiraya-sensei?" I said as we walked into the village. "You're absolutely right!" He said. As we walked toward the center of town I ran up a pole to get a better view of the city. "Man this brings back memories. Oh theres Ichiraku's, and theirs the academy. " I said as I went from place to place seeing if I saw anyone I new. "Sasuke is that you?" I heard a familiar voice calling me. I jumped off the poll landing next to Sakura. Sakura's outfit changed (Shippuden outfit.).

"Its been a while sakura." I said with a smirk.

"Two-and-a-half years since we last saw each other. You've changed over the time we haven't been together. Wait did you get taller?" She said amazed.

"Yeah seem like I did, so how are things here?" I asked before I heard konohamaru and his gang run around the corner.

"Is naruto back?!" He asked as he charged the corner full speed.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm not him.." I said as memories of my failure start to come back.

"Sorry sasuke, I just thought…. Nevermind that! Its been a while since you went on that journey with Jiraya-sensei. Do you think you could teach me a few moves?" He asked smiling.

I looked at him and saw a smaller version of Naruto in him. It was about his age that Naruto, Sakura and I became Team 7. Looking at Konohamaru gave me a little grief, but I can't let that slow me down! I'll bring back naruto, I swore to Sakura that I would. "Hey lets get going to Lady Tsunade's office then." Sakura said with a smile. I nodded as we walked to her office.

Sakura P.O.V.

Well that was unexpected, Sasuke showing up after two-and-a-half years. Sasuke was now wearing a lot of black. A black leather jacket with a hoodie and the uchiha symbol on the back. He wore loose torn up jeans and his usual shoes. He had a sword on his back belt. He also looked a lot kinder than he did in the past. As I was thinking about how amazing it is that he changed, but before we knew it we were at Lady Tsunade's office.

"Lady Tsunade, Sasuke has returned with Jiraya-sensei." I said as I walked in with them.

"Sasuke, how did your training go?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"It was fruitful, I learned many things." He said with a smirk.

"Well I hope so, I'm going to see exactly how much you've grown up." Lady Tsunade said.

"Sure, whatever you want." Sasuke said.

"I've kept a special someone away from missions so he can rest up just for this." Lady Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Where is this special someone?" Sasuke asked and frankly I would like to know was well.

Lady Tsunade made a gesture towards the window and I saw Sasuke walk towards the window. He opened the window and smirked. "Kakashi-sensei, its been awhile." He said as he pulled something out of his back pouch. "Here you go I think this is something you might have wanted." He said as he handed Kakashi-sensei. "No way!" He said as he slowly opened what looked like a book. Then I noticed it was a book from his favorite series.

"So you're going to be our opponent huh?" He asked.

"Yep, but the fight will be tomorrow at dawn." He said as he vanished.

I stared at the window and sighed. "He probably couldn't wait to read the book so he made the fight tomorrow." I said as I sighed again. "Well of course he couldn't wait to read the book, I wrote it after all! Haha!" He gloated and Sasuke facepalmed. I can see why he was a little annoyed. "Well Sasuke lets go catch up." I suggested. He just nodded and we headed out to Ichiraku's to catch up. "Wow its been awhile since you and me were in this place together." I said and then realized that we use to come here when Naruto was around. Sasuke seemed to realise it too because he had a saddened look on his face. "Yeah it sure has been a while." He said. We sat there for a while in silence and while eating noodles. "We will bring him back for sure." He said. "Yeah." I agreed.

* * *

Well you know the usual, no flaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys it took so long! I had school and its almost the end of the semester, and finals are coming ups but I got it to you guys.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha P.O.V.

Who told you that someone is a monster? Was it a guy who was completely terrified of the person, was it a person who didn't completely understand a person's pain, or was it a person who didn't even know a thing? Well my friend was a misunderstood person, his whole life he was ridiculed and people treated him like a monster. No matter what he did, whether he saved the village or he played a few harmless pranks, he was considered a monster. Why you ask, because he had the Nine-Tailed Fox inside him. He wasn't of any harm to anyone, until he was pressured into going with Orochimaru. The very village he swore to protect with his life, has caused him to leave and go to Orochimaru.

"What do you mean we have a new member to the team?!" I said at Lady Tsunade. "I mean that you have a TEMPORARY replacement on your team." She said trying to calm me down. "We don't need a new member on the team because our team is full!" I said angry. I was outraged that she would even suggest it, replace Naruto, who convinced her to come to the village! "Sasuke calm down, I know she has a perfectly good explanation for this, I hope." Sakura said as she smiled nervously. How can she be like this when she was the one that was ranting earlier. "Well his name is Sai and you will accept him as your teammate." She said making clear that the decision was final.

As we left her office we saw a weird, pale looking guy walk past us with a small knife on his back and he wore black clothing. "Why would she do that to Naruto?! She knows better than anyone why nobody can fill his position on the team." I said furious. "Give her a break, its hard on her too. She wants Naruto back as much as we do, but she has a village that doesn't even want him back. How is she supposed to be Hokage if the villagers start to hate the current Hokage." Sakura said. She was right she has an Image to uphold, but Why does she want to put this guy in? "You must be Sasuke." The pale guy from earlier said. I could tell instantly that this guy was our new "Teammate." "Yeah I'm Sasuke." I said at him. I could tell already that he was a skilled fighter, but he looked kind of off. "I shall see you soon." The guy said leaving quickly. "What was that about?" Sakura said watching the guy leave. "No idea but we can't lower our guard around him." I said exiting the building with her.

Sakura Haruno P.O.V.

Well things couldn't get any weirder. Our new teammate named Sai shows up out of nowhere and has a spot on our team. And earlier the Kazekage was attacked and kidnapped by the Akatsuki. We were given the mission to bring him back but..

During the mission:

"Sasuke slow down!" I yelled trying to keep up with him. When he heard that the Kazekage was kidnapped and heard that it was Garra he immediately wanted to help. "I can't, every second we go slowly is another second that we lose Gaara!" He yelled back and continued to maneuver around. We were traveling down the forest route to the Sand village, and Temari is with us as well. "Why do you care so much about saving him?" Temari asked. "...Its because I lost one friend with a monster inside him, I won't let anyone that was a friend to him get killed." Sasuke said. He sped up more trying to get further ahead and we eventually reached the sand within a few days. After I got Kankuro all fixed up we proceeded to go towards the location paku came back with. As soon as we got there though we encountered an Akatsuki member that goes by the name Itachi, Sasuke's brother. Sasuke was going at him furiously, he was so caught up in trying to kill his brother that he almost died himself. "Sasuke come back before you..!" I Said but was interrupted. "Chidori!" A random clocked person said coming out of the woods to the right. The attack missed but the only thing at that moment, the only thing I could think about, was that only a few people knew how to use the chidori. "Naruto?" I said. But no response from the man, The only thing that came after that was the mysterious person vanished and left us to take care of Itachi. At that time the mysterious person snapped Sasuke out of his rage and this helped us to corner Itachi. Kakashi Distracted him while Sasuke used a new form of Rasengan This one was huge but he used a few clones on him. When we were finished here everything got worse. When we finally finished off the other Akatsuki named Sasori he gave us a location that would help us get Orochimaru, and hopefully Naruto. What Sasuke got was something worse. When they finally got Gaara he was already gone. But a women that accompanied us to where Gaara was, and who helped me survive Sasori, brought back Gaara, but at the sacrifice of her own life. Her name is Chiyo and at that final moment told sasuke somthing. "Don't ever give up on that friend of yours, okay?" She said with her final breath.

After all of it:

We eventually got him back to his village and they gave Chiyo a wonderful farewell ceremony and we left for our village. "Who does he think he is, he acts like he has no emotions." Sasuke said. "Well he does hide it pretty well. But when we're almost at the bridge so lets just hold on for now okay?" I said trying to get them to not fight. As we reached the bridge we gave our new captain, Yamato, what Sasori would look like because one of his spies was suppose to give Sasori new information on Orochimaru. But when everything was going as planned it seemed the spy was Kabuto, and as soon as he showed up Orochimaru showed. "Oh if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha. My how you've grown, maybe I should put you against my Naruto and see who wins." He mused. "You disgusting bastard! Who do you think you are! You don't own him!" He said as his eyes change into the Sharingans. But now he has 3 instead of two. "Oh my what growth." Orochimaru said. "But Naruto is still far superior." "Stop talking about him like you own him!" Sasuke said forming hand signs and blasting a fireball at him. "Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke said. A fireball the size of a mountain launched at orochimaru. Kabuto dodged by getting past it but Orochimaru got it full blast. "My, my what a tempor." Orochimaru said while walking back into the bridge area while dusting off his clothing. "Well you do seem rather eager to see Naruto aren't you. Well lets see if you have what it takes." Orochimaru said. He made a clone of himself sending it at Sasuke while he walked in the other direction and Kabuto followed and disappeared. The strange thing is, Sai disappeared as well.

Sai P.O.V.

"I welcome you to our Hideout, and excuse Naruto he is a bit…" Kabuto said but he stopped talking when he saw Naruto leaning on the snake statue while standing. He looked at us with the same eyes as the Nine-Tailed Fox. "Your late Orochimaru." He said. So this is Naruto Uzumaki. He looks more intimidating than what they told me. (Naruto is wearing what was in the movie Road to ninja.) He had this unusual outfit but he still had his Blond hair. "Lets go." Naruto said walking away. "Sorry but I have to go help Naruto. Kabuto will see you to your room." Orochimaru said while following behind Naruto. My sources said that he was a knucklehead and that he was a failure. Things change over time.

* * *

Well that was a twist, but leave any suggestions on what you think should happen next or tell me how this chapter went. Remember no flaming! Oh and I wrote another story so check it out on my profile. I hope you guys will like it!


End file.
